Midnight Punishment
by SonicAlanProbeFan2001
Summary: Amateur Surgeon Fanfic. This is what happens to you when you piss off a crazy surgeon boy and a possibly stripper cop. Lemon Warning! Recommend to 18 and up. Reviews are greatly helpful to me.


**Author Notes**

**Ok, here is the semi-rape story that I was talking about that I was going to make. This is an Amateur Surgeon Fanfic, and possibly the first lemon for this series that will appear on the site. I had other ideas but I liked this one the best. All characters in this story are property of Mediatonic. This story contains small rape and all that other stuff. But if you are offended by sex, get out and never come back. I'm not sure if anyone was this sick enough to create pairings for a series like this, but you know, what ever. Reviews are extremely welcome. Now LETS READ :D**

It was beyond closing hours for the famous hospital, "Bleed Everywhere". Workers were now at their homes, fast asleep, with nothing to worry about. For certain workers though, at this weird hospital, this has not happened tonight.

We go into the hospital itself; around the office area, it was just completely dark. All the lights were shut off, silent, and no one was there. Deeper into the hospital, into the hallways and to the very first floor, there is a door that leads into the notorious Alan Probe's office. Inside is very dark, and is only lit up by the moonlight outside. In the room, were an office desk, with white walls, a TV, and a bed (for special moments with the owner's wife and him). But this bed will be used for a similar reason, but for different people. There was a noise that came from the bed, and some movement. A girlish grunt had also emitted from the moving person that lies on the bed.

Who is laying that bed, you may ask? It is the blonde, pro surgeon Ophelia Payne, assistant of Alan. She has woken up from the bed after sleeping for a few hours.

"Jeez, where the hell am I?" She murmured to herself.

Ophelia decided to lie up and find out where she was. But she couldn't, she had her forearms and her legs strapped by leather belts that held them down on the bed frame. After finding this out, Ophelia got a sense of fear pop up in her. This is NOT how she was supposed to wake up.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT?" Ophelia screamed out

She tried to release herself by moving her arms and legs repeatedly, which jiggled the hell out of the belts and the bed frame. She couldn't prevail, she was stuck on that bed; scared.

Thoughts ran through Ophelia's head as she tried to figure out how she may have gotten into this position. Suddenly, a voice had erupted from the front of the bed where the foot of the bed was.

"You know that you can't get out of that bed." The voice said, slowly, seductive, and sly. "But you look pretty hot when you're looking helpless."

A blush had appeared on Ophelia's face. Her face lit up, and she had her face in the direction the voice had come from.

"Who is that?" Ophelia replied to the voice in anger and fear.

"Well, wouldn't the words _boss _and _mentor _clear your mind?"

Her face went completely blank. Boss and mentor had indeed cleared the mind of the frightened blonde. Ophelia gasped and had her mouth opened in pure disbelief.

"ALAN! What is the meaning of this?"

Alan had gotten closer to the foot of the bed where Ophelia could see his entire figure. He had a slight grin on him.

"What is the meaning if what?" He teased

"What is the meaning of me being tied to a bed like a animal?" Ophelia screamed, clearly getting agitated and pissed off.

The room was silent for a few minutes. Alan had a wider smile appear on his face as he thought of what to explain to his student.

He sat on the foot of the bed, next to Ophelia's boots

"This is a punishment." Alan answered to her burning question

"A punishment for what?"" Ophelia barked "I didn't do shit to piss you off!"

"With a mouth like that, someone is going to kick you in your teeth for pissing them off." Alan said seriously

Ophelia had shut her mouth and thought to herself not to talk more crap to her boss. With a remark like that, she was afraid she would get beaten.

"You are being punished for accidently killing a patient today." Alan had finally said

"It was an ACCIDENT sir!" Ophelia said, "The damn patients die on you too quickly, like in the game."

"That is not the point though." Alan replied as he turned to face Ophelia. "The point is, is that I cannot afford patients to die on us like that. And those who are even partially responsible, will be punished."

Ophelia got even more worried. The word "punished" scared the living hell out of her. It could mean that she could get the crap beaten out of her. Many thoughts raced through her mind; the room was silent once more.

"So what are you going to do," Ophelia finally broke the silence "Beat me up or something?"

Alan gave Ophelia a messed up look and shook his head slowly.

"I don't beat up girls." Alan said "I find it harsh, besides I would mostly fire the girls or throw a pizza cutter at the guys head's who killed a patient."

Ophelia had sighed in relief; this doesn't mean that she would get beaten up or anything.

"How the hell did I end up here on this bed in your office?"

Alan got up from the bed and thought about it for a while. The truth is, is that he had forgot somewhat.

"I forgot, I think we knocked you out and brought you here for the next few hours."

_Wait, WE? Is there another person that is involved in this plan? _Ophelia suddenly thought. _Please don't tell me that there is another person seeing my embarrassment right here._

"Uh, sir?" Ophelia said with shakiness in her voice "What do you mean by _we? _Is there another person involved?"

Alan turned his head quickly into the direction of the blonde girl. _Shit, she may have found out about the Officer with me to perform this plan. _He frowned a bit; he walked over to the side of the bed and looked at her.

"I will explain the _we _part later." Alan said to her

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" Ophelia screamed as she shook the whole entire bed in hopes of getting loose. Nothing. That scream, however, scared the daylights out of Alan.

"You should really stop doing that." He said, "You will never get out that way. Besides…"

Alan bent down near Ophelia where their faces almost met by 4 inches apart.

"You will only make me feel hotter." He said seductively

Alan ran a finger through Ophelia's tangled up hair just to play with it. Ophelia got really scared now, not only that she was a bit disgusted. But she still needed to get out of the office. Hell, she needed some questions answered, like who was that _we _person, and what is the plan.

She shut her eyes completely and tried to just think of this as a dream that will never become déjà vu. Finally, Alan stopped playing with the blonde hair, got up from near Ophelia, and walked away from the bed for a second. She opened her eyes and exhaled from the small physical torture she was put through. Alan turned back around with a shinning gleam in his eye.

"Oh, and you were asking about the other person, right?"

Ophelia immediately turned attention towards Alan.

"Yes, I really want to know so I can just get out of here." Ophelia replied

Alan shook his head, while forming a half grin, half frown, on his face.

"Oh dear, I am afraid that you wont get out of here for a while."

Ophelia gulped in fear, once again, she was afraid of the outcome of this plan.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we still have to punish you, but since you are a girl of me and a certain someone's type, we decided to something _special _with you." He said with enthusiasm that special word.

_Special_, that did NOT sound right not one single bit. Not on any level does that sound right or appropriate.

"Well who is this special someone?" Ophelia asked

"A one of a kind tag-team partner that I thought might enjoy a nice piece of ass from you."

There was a noise coming from the shadows. Ophelia and Alan both turned their heads towards the direction of the noise. The noise was more like a pair of leather shoes walking over to them.

"I am pretty sure that he is referring to me, sexy Maggot." Said the voice

Ok_, that maggot part of the voice really cleared shit up for me. _Ophelia had thought _but why did it have to be him? Cops are assholes!_

"Officer Brutality" Alan started with a sly voice now, "I am so glad that you could participate in my plans with this sexy victim we have here."

"No problem" the cop had responded "besides, I had a little crush on this girl since you hired her into our Amateur Surgeon Strike Team. I like cuties like her."

Finally, Officer Hack Brutality, himself, had appeared from the shadows, with a truncheon in his right hand, and a perverted grin with the same look.

"Aw Crap!" Ophelia blurted out "You had to get a cop! All of them are mean little fuckers."

Alan and Brutality looked at each other with the pure look of disbelief. They exchanged looks and finally, they both looked at Ophelia with perverted but serious looks.

"You know Sexy Maggot" Brutality started, "I would think that most of my police friends would take a huge offense to that."

"Does it look like that I give two shits about police or whatever you call them."? Ophelia barked at the somewhat stunned Officer.

Brutality took a few steps closer to the bed to the point where he could get in physical contact with the smart ass blonde. He got to the side of the bed with his hormones about to rage in.

"Hm, it seems that you like something's rough." Brutality stated "Don't you agree with me Alan"

"Yeah, she is one of those rough girls. But don't show any resistance on her. Ophelia is being punished."

"I will agree with you on that, she seems to be a rough little Maggot."

_These little assholes better not do anything to me! _Ophelia thought while giving off this scowling look at the two horny adults. Brutality laid his hand on the doctor jacket that Ophelia was wearing. He ripped that off which made the jacket rip in half, leaving Ophelia only in the red shirt she wore underneath.

"ASSHOLE! That was my jacket." Ophelia yelled at him

Brutality threw the ripped pieces of the jacket on the floor. He turned back to the really pissed off blonde, and grabbed her red shirt right by the cleavage area of the breast's, making Ophelia shudder by the feeling. He ripped the shirt off, now leaving Ophelia in her blue pants, and her bra. Brutality took a quick glimpse at her at the corner of his eyes. _Her bra seems to be a bit small for a girl her age, meaning that she has small breasts._ Brutality thought._ But they could be hotter than big ones, and DAMN she already looks hot from this view! _He felt the heat and blood rush to his nether region.

"OH GOD THAT'S COLD!" Ophelia screamed just as felt the cold air hit her body.

Brutality dropped the pieces of the red shirt on the floor.

"Don't go too early on her." Alan blurted at Brutality "I would like to do something with her for a bit."

Brutality understood what Alan was trying to get at, they both responded to each other with a grin.

"Well, I would like for you to go first and get the heat building up." The Officer said to Alan

So Brutality walked away from the bed while Alan walked towards it. When Alan was in range, he climbed on the bed where he had his knees on the side of Ophelia's hips and his hands on the side of her head. He gave her the most perverted look a surgeon could ever give to his student.

"Alan, I don't know what you are trying to do, "Ophelia started with a serious tone "But if it is something I think you are going to do, get the fuck back, NOW!"

Alan bent himself down where both of their faces touched. He grabbed the back of Ophelia's head by her hair, and forced her head nearer to his face, where their lips had connected. Ophelia moaned really loudly, making vibrations go through her mouth, Alan liked it. A bright red blush had appeared all over her face. Alan let go of the back of her head and placed both of his hands by the side of Ophelia's chest. She was honest to goodness disgusted, and infuriated by Alan's actions towards his student.

She did not want his tongue anywhere near inside her mouth, so she decided to keep her mouth shut for as long as possible. Alan had attempted to position his tongue to enter Ophelia's mouth, he had saw that she was trying to keep it shut; he could feel the tightness of her shut mouth. A bit agitated from this, Alan stopped kissing her and leaned up while he was on his knees. Ophelia gagged and inhaled a big dose of air to refill her lungs. But after she had generated her air count, she looked up and saw Alan looking down onto her with a serious look, meaning that he wasn't happy about something.

"I don't like it when my partner decides to object to my actions." Alan stated while leaning back down to Ophelia with their faces touching again, while he rested on his two hands on each side. "When I know that SHE knows she likes it."

He saw that she had gulped from his comments. It was a sign that she was (so-called) not enjoying his actions. _Of course I don't like this! _Ophelia thought _He is literally about to possibly rape me, and with that damn cop in the corner. _She said she did not like this, well, later will be different.

Speaking of Officer Brutality, he was still standing where she could see his whole figure. Ophelia moved her eyes to the left a bit to see him, completely turning her attention towards him. He was grinning a bit, with a slight bulge erupting from his darkish-blue pants. _Oh goodness, and he is getting aroused from Alan on top of me. Sick son of a bitch; although I do think he might be big down there. _Ophelia wondered. The clearing throat of Alan interrupted her. She turned her attention immediately to the dominating surgeon, who, in fact was still staring at her; with his breath going right to her nose. _I never knew this, but Alan's breath smells like chocolate. I hope he doesn't see me smelling him. _

"I hope that you realize you have to do stuff for me." Alan purred

While he had Ophelia's attention, he sneaked one of his hands to where one of her breasts was. He placed his on top of one of them, making Ophelia shudder and pant.

Without her even knowing it, he took his two fingers and pinched her nipple through her bra, making Ophelia scream loudly from the unexpected pain (and hidden pleasure). This gave Alan the perfect opportunity to make his dirty little move. Just as the blonde was still screaming, in a flash, he took his mouth and forced it upon hers, making Ophelia shut up. This time, he was able to finally feel what her mouth had felt like. He moved his tongue around, feeling every corner, edge of her tooth, and her inside area had tasted and felt like. _She tastes sweet_! Alan thought to himself with a grin coming up on his face. _Pretty sexy for a hot ass girl like her._

Ophelia was moaning again from this action. Her mind was partially going hazy from this; she could taste the saliva from Alan mixing in with her own, creating a new taste, a taste so delicious. _Well, I am certainly surprised by his taste_ Ophelia thought

_But that doesn't mean I like what I am being put through! _Sparks were firing up in her mind. Shivers were sent through her body as her mentor continued to make out with her, She shut her eyes just to avoid any awkward eye contact with him. Suddenly, Alan's mouth had released from Ophelia's with a stream of saliva accidently sticking to both or their lips (I know, disgusting). Finally, Ophelia was able to breath again; she inhaled deeply as Alan got back on his knees. This time, he didn't look annoyed or anything related to that, instead, he seemed to be turned on, as he was showing a pleased but hidden feeling behind his face. His shaft was slightly poking through his pants, almost touching Ophelia's leg. Disgusting!

"Seems your trying to conceal your pleasure still." Alan said, "Seems we have to take extreme measures."

Ophelia looked up at him and saw his face and his arousal. She nearly freaked out by his organ nearly touching her, by her whole body shaking. Alan saw this and grinned to himself for making his student like this. In this position, he was like the alpha-male, finally.

"I. Don't. Like. This!" Ophelia said to him with shakiness in her voice

"BULLSHIT!" Alan barked at her, but not in a way to scare her "I can see your nipples are poking through your bra."

Ophelia looked down at her chest, and saw very small bumps erupting from her bra.

She nearly cursed herself for her body reacting in such a lewd way to a lewd situation. Alan saw this as an opportunity to get Ophelia to admit that she had, in fact, liked this. He turned his head to where Officer Brutality was. He saw that Brutality was sweating and panting from Alan dominating over Ophelia like crazy; he wanted her so badly. He was even staring at the helpless blonde and her chest. So this was the perfect time.

"Oh Officer!" Alan yelled at him to get his attention.

Officer Brutality snapped his head towards Alan and broke his mind away from his dirty thoughts about Ophelia's body.

"Yes, Alan?"

"Since this girl over here won't admit that she likes what I am doing to her, I will need your assistance to crack her up." Alan explained to Brutality

He walked over to the bed where Alan and Ophelia were still at; he stopped at the left side edge of the bed. Alan leaned over to Brutality near his ear, and started whispering into it, Ophelia could not understand. She didn't want to, she was mouth raped, for one, and her having to hear their plan would just make her freak out. Her whole body was heating up from the rising action of this. They were both explaining their plan in an inaudible volume. Both of them were both smiling, and exchanging perverted looks. Finally, they stopped talking; Alan leaned back to his normal position, where he had his attention back on Ophelia.

What was Officer Brutality going to do? He was now crawling on top of the end of the bed, where he positioned his whole body between Ophelia's legs (they were widely spread apart by the position of the leather belts).

"Well, we have discussed our plans here" Alan said to Ophelia "And we have decided what we are going to do to you."

"What are you going to do, sir?" Ophelia replied as she turned her head away in embarrassment of this.

Alan looked behind him and saw Brutality in his _rightful _position. They both nodded at each other in a secret agreement.

"We don't want you to know." Alan replied as he was leaning his face towards her chest. He let put a smirk as he gazed his sight between Ophelia's cleavage.

"But we will tell," Alan started "That you ARE being punished! You are under our control for the night"

Without missing a beat, Alan rushed his hand over to Ophelia's bra, and ripped it from her body without a problem. The air rushing to her breasts made Ophelia shiver and exhale from the new feeling; the air was cold.

"HEY! THAT IS COLD YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Ophelia screamed at Alan

Alan threw the remaining pieces of the shredded bra to the side, and set his gaze upon his student's chest. He had certainly liked the size; he put both of his hands on her breasts, earning a gasp from Ophelia. He then started to roughly caress the both of them; he positioned his thumbs on top of the erect nipples and started to tease them by rubbing them. Ophelia moaned, shut her eyes tight, and threw her head back from Alan's actions towards her. It was pleasurable for sure; shivers traveled through her body, and her whole body was heating up too. She was getting slightly wet in her nether region.

"Having Fun?" Alan said while he still teased his student's breasts.

All Ophelia could do was moan, she couldn't speak with her head in the gutters. Alan smirked at his success to make her moan like a bitch. He bent down where his face was near Ophelia's chest. He took one her nipple's, and inserted it into his own mouth. Ophelia only moaned louder, and shook the whole bed underneath her from the pleasure. Alan continued to suck off on her for his satisfaction. He used his other hand to massage Ophelia's other breast, still satisfying her. His shaft was growing to its full extent, touching Ophelia's leg near the kneecap. _AH shit, why is this pleasurable for me? _She thought. _Not the right time to be acting like this in front of a few horny guys! I hope this isn't wrong._

Alan leaned himself back up from Ophelia's chest and put his hands back on both her breasts for the feel. He gave her a smirk as he continued to stroke her two larger semi-organs, which kept his student moaning (because they are two organs guys look at and want to touch, therefore I call it a semi-sex organ).

"So are you enjoying this?" Alan said

Ophelia finally snapped herself out of the pleasure by flipping her head while quickly opening her eyes.

"Come on, you cant stop denying it." Alan purred while stroking Ophelia, making her shiver and breath heavily. "I can sense your pleasure, and it is strong for a good ravaging."

"Fuck. You. Asshole." Ophelia growled at him while furrowing her eyebrows.

Alan leaned away from her, with his face in a bored manner. He was just about tired of this girl's resistance; he gave Ophelia a pissed off look from the side of his face. _This girl is one resistant bitch! _Alan thought _Well that is why I got the Officer here. _Alan now started to grin again as he shifted his glance from his pissed off student, to Officer Brutality, which looks like he is impatient. He was still at the foot of the bed; he was deeply gazing at Ophelia's chest, with his shaft at full length. This was going to be the greatest opportunity to allow the plan to be in action.

"OFFICER!" Alan yelled, making Brutality jump from his boner-giving gaze. He immediately turned his attention to Alan

"Show this girl whose boss! Make sure NOT to hold back, give this lady all you got!"

Officer Brutality nodded his head in agreement. He wanted to ravage the fuck out of her, explore every aspect of her body.

He positioned his hands at Ophelia's waste, his thumbs under the waistband of her blue jeans. He gave her jeans a strong tug with so much force, that it had ripped into shreds. The shreds were now in Brutality's hands dangling, while Ophelia gritted her teeth from the cold air hitting almost her entire body and from the dickhead cop ripping her jeans (they cost about £15.00 each pair you fucker cop). Brutality looked down at Ophelia, and gave her a good perverted smirk at her facial response while throwing the shreds on the carpet ground. Her pink panties were now in plain sight; now they were the only thing that was on Ophelia's body. He really liked the complete figure of this girl. She was HOT, and I mean her perfected curves, and thighs filling her legs out; this girl made models go into a fit of jealously.

After Officer Brutality got done staring at her body in admiration, he focused his attention now on the panties still remaining on her body. Ophelia looked down at the foot of the bed, she saw Officer Brutality still staring at her covered nether region, with a large rock-hard erection. Ophelia was disgusted; she turned her head in another direction to avoid any awkward contact with the horny cop. Without any warning, she had felt a small tug at the waistband of her panties. She turned her head once again at the foot of the bed, and saw Brutality tugging at her waistband with his index finger, just for a teasing matter.

"Little asshole." Ophelia murmured under her breath as she felt herself getting wetter by the moment.

"Oh come ON." Officer Brutality replied with a smirk "You know you want me and Alan to ravage you."

Ophelia did not want to admit, but as the progression of this "act" grew, she felt her wanting more of a cock inside her. She was extremely horny. But of course, she didn't want a blood loving surgeon and a police officer to pleasure her. This is why she was resisting. Why her mind was caught up in the gutters, her panties were torn off of her in a flash, thanks to Brutality. Now the ashamed blonde was butt naked on the bed.

"I like what I am seeing right now." Brutality brought up

"Hey! Don't look at me!" Ophelia yelled at him

"I won't stop, hell I'm going to do something to blow your mind."

Ophelia closed her eyes, hoping to find her own happy place from this bad dream of hers. But totally oblivious to everything around her, she felt an amount of movement as the bed shook. Ophelia now felt Brutality's warm breath being emitted on her wet, moist opening.

"Please… Don't. Stick your tongue insi-"

But before she could finish her statement, she had felt a warm wet substance come across her anatomy. She yelped from the sudden contact of an "appendage" coming across her most private area.

Brutality basically raked his tongue up and down, from the vaginal opening to the folds of her clit. Ophelia started to moan and tremble from the slickness of his tongue giving her fiery pits of pleasure in her stomach. His mustache was tickling her inner centerfold, much around her clit. He could taste her juice; they were really sweet. Her opening was getting wetter by the second, sending secretions oozing from her folds. The Officer held on to her trembling thighs with both of his strong hands.

"Oh m-my g-g-gosh, please… no more of this, stop!" Ophelia moaned, unable to contain her hidden satisfaction.

Officer Brutality lifted himself up from his laying down position. He had juices dripping out from his mouth, and some on his mustache.

"I don't give my maggots a break." He said, "I'll make sure to tease you relentlessly."

Officer Brutality sneaked his index finger of his left hand, near Ophelia's soaked opening. He quickly shoved his finger into her slicked pussy, earning a high-pitched gasp.

Ophelia started to moan uncontrollably as she felt Officer Brutality's finger move around in her vagina. She felt his large finger moving up and down, touching her g-spot and rubbing her walls. While stroking her walls, Brutality decided to push his finger in and out, making his tip of his finger bump into the most inner canal. Ophelia continued to moan, drool was dripping from the corner of her mouth as her body was tingling. Brutality moved his thumb on her upper centerfold, and pushed it down on her clit. She squealed and nearly jerked repeatedly on the bed, making it shake and everything on it. She could feel something building up in her lower pits of her stomach, perhaps and orgasm arising?

"I-I-I'M GOING TO C-"

"STOP!" Alan yelled

Brutality jerked his hand away from Ophelia's pussy, leaving a trail of sticky juices connecting on his hand and her opening. This left Ophelia pissed the hell off at not getting an orgasm, her first orgasm that is. He then turned his full attention upon Alan in the darkness. He found him with an erection appearing from his pants with a stain, signaling some precum had appeared at the tip of his erection. Alan had his hand positioned to where it was wrapped around his penis, which also meant that he must've been jacking it (how fucking gross).

"Let that one go. She doesn't deserve to cum," Alan told Officer

"Well I guess you're right. Although she looks hot like this." He replied

"Unhook the straps on her arms, we're going to progress, if you know what I mean."

This instantly set the new course of plan for the two guys. Officer Brutality leaned over Ophelia to unhook the straps for her forearms. While he was at this, his shaft was in front of her face, making Ophelia turn her head in embarrassment. After unhooking the top straps, he looked down at her face turned, and found out his shaft was basically touching her face, that nice, smooth, beautiful face. Oh God that nice face of hers. Officer Brutality smirked at his member in front of her; Ophelia still had her face turned with her eyes closed tightly. He purposely lowered himself to where his member was touching her mouth. Ophelia opened her eyes and saw an large appendage near her mouth. She lay there, completely pissed and disgusted.

"Like what you see?" Brutality smirked with determination

"Fuck you." Ophelia gritted through her teeth

"Sorry Sexy maggot, it is us that will be fucking you tonight."

He got on his knees after leaning above Ophelia's body, and started to work on her leg straps. She leaned up on her ass to where she can finally see well. Since her arms were now free, Alan walked closer and kept a really close eye on her, basically through squinted eyes. Ophelia looked over at Alan and saw his erection pointing towards her.

"Get that fucking cock of yours out of my face you sick son of a bitch." Ophelia yelled

"Nah, besides my cock will be inside of not only your mouth, but other places".

This just sent rage through Ophelia. They are taking advantage of her, and she isn't getting shit for it. After Brutality got done unhooking her legs strap, Ophelia was now fully unrestrained. _Oh thank God, this is my chance to finally get the hell out of here. _With this in mind, Ophelia kicked the coon flying shit out of Brutality in the stomach, sending him off the bed with a yelp. She turned to her left side and punched Alan in the stomach in a split second, making him cringe into a ball and fall on the floor holding his stomach. Within a matter of seconds, she leaped off the bed and ran straight towards the wooden door, which was near the right side of her bed. Ophelia ran to it, and immediately grabbed the doorknob. But this had resulted very badly; it was stuck. She kept on jiggling the doorknob in hopes of twisting it open, no progress.

"DAMMIT! NOT LIKE THIS! OPEN YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Ophelia screamed as she eventually started to beat on the door with her fists.

As she continued her attempt to bust her way out, footsteps were approaching her from behind. But did Ophelia really care at this point? No, she doesn't, but she should for what is coming (especially for being a naked blonde). A pair of arms nearly snatched her from the ground by her waist. Ophelia screamed and flailed her arms around, but that didn't work. She looked down, and saw Alan nearly carrying her on his chest. He gripped her tightly as he could and carried her back to the bed. When he got to the bed, he slammed her down on her stomach making the bed squeak and Ophelia bounce on the bed. Now she was bent over on the bed, with a perverted doctor behind her, she could feel his shaft poking her aching pussy.

Alan then gripped Ophelia by her arms, in a secured manner.

"You got a nice punch on you." Alan said as he was still keeping her under control. "But I hope that you have a nice pussy for me to do."

Alan looked over to Officer Brutality on the ground near the foot of the bed. He saw him sitting down on the floor, grasping onto his stomach.

"Get your ass up and hold on to her arms." Alan snapped at Brutality

He looked up, and shook his head in response. He finally got up from the floor, walked to the bed, on the opposing side from where Alan stood leaned over Ophelia's backside. He got back on the bed, right in front of Ophelia; he grabbed her by the forearms and gripped them tightly in place. She was plenty scared; she didn't want to be raped, actually raped.

"Please stop you guys. I'm sorry for hurting you" Ophelia whimpered and pleaded.

They both didn't respond; they had ignored her. Alan let go of Ophelia entirely. He started to strip himself of his pants. He threw them in a random direction; he was left in his red boxers with a bulge still being shown. He now moved on to removing his undergarments, which he stripped himself of them, leaving them on the floor. He was now naked from the waist down. His member was still erect, at an impressive 7.8 inches, long enough to make a woman cum so hard. He positioned himself behind Ophelia with his hands on both sides of her waist.

Alan inserted his shaft at the entrance of her warm opening, making a low moan escape from Ophelia's mouth. The sad part was that she was a virgin, and what she heard that her first time would hurt. This made her cringe from the fact of a pain that might be extremely strong. She wasn't sure, but she didn't want to take any chances.

"Please, Alan, this is my first time. I've never been with anyone." Ophelia pleaded

"Sadly cutie," Alan said as he slid his erection along her folds for a teasing matter. "I don't care, this is a punishment."

Alan had himself at the right place; he then shoved himself all the way into Ophelia's pussy, making her scream in pain. The pain that nearly coursed all through her stomach, feeling as a pizza cutter slices right on the tip of your skin, piercing it lightly.

"OH SHIT! PLEASE STOP ALAN!" Ophelia screamed as she attempted to flail her arms around in pain. But couldn't because they were secured by such a strong police officer.

"Shut up, this is just the start." Alan growled in gritted teeth

Alan pulled out, then back, until he started to pound Ophelia hard in the behind. Her warm, moist canal felt so good around his cock, it felt better with the friction of pounding her. He started to moan as he continued to shove his manhood in and out of the screaming girl. Ophelia was still screaming, not as loud, but she was screaming because of the sharp pain that took place not too long ago. But as she felt Alan's cock being rammed into her, she had felt that the pain had started to go away. It was now pleasure that was taking over. It felt so sweet for her. As Alan continued to ravage the girl, they both moaned from the connection to each other. Waves of pleasure were sent from both of their organs. Alan sneaked his hand around to his testicles, and started to massage them, making the tingling in his abdomen increase.

"You feel so damn good." Alan moaned

"You're such an pervert." Ophelia replied in breaths

"They don't call me Alan Probe for nothing."

After of doing this, Alan felt his peak rising as his scrotum began to release this feeling of climax. He grabbed Ophelia by her stomach, and pulled her closer to him, making her arms slip out from Officer Brutality; he sped up his action. He was breathing really hard, as beads of sweat rolled down his face, he nuzzled his head into Ophelia's hair; her hair smelled like vanilla. Alan emitted a loud moan as he made his deepest final thrust into her. He released his seed deep into her that had spurted from the tip of his appendage into her womb. After his climax had finished, he let go of Ophelia and let her fall on the bed, breathing hard.

"Seemed like that you liked me ravaging your hole. Didn't you?" Alan said through breaths.

Ophelia finally got the energy to turn her head towards him. Yes, she had liked this, so should she admit it, or not? Whatever is reasonable?

"You're an asshole." Ophelia barked back

"Gah, your such a resistant little girl." Alan blurted "But that just makes it more fun."

After he had regained all of his energy from the recent sex act, he formed a new plan.

Alan motioned Officer Brutality to come over to his direction. He crawled over to the half naked surgeon, and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for his new orders.

"Since our girl is being naughty, lets plow the shit our of her until we are both satisfied." He said "Get in front of her face with your pants down."

Brutality nodded in agreement, and went on with Alan's order. He crawled back over to the other side of the bed, and remained on his knees right in front of Ophelia's head, where his shaft was near her mouth. It was in a matter of seconds before he had stripped himself of his pants and undergarments, revealing his erect member. Ophelia turned her head to the side with her eyes closed to avoid any connections with that most uncomfortable organ of a man. The only thought that popped up in her mind after seeing it was that it was, well….big. Yes, it was big, but not as big as Alan's though, it was around a good 7.5 inches.

"You're not as big as Alan," Ophelia stated with her eyes shut. "Just saying."

Brutality switched his glance from her over to Alan, and gave him the most unpleasant look. The surgeon had an ear-to-ear smile as he gave Brutality a smirk.

"Seems like I got the bigger dick." Alan gleefully squeaked

"This time, you're lucky, you cocky sucker." He replied with a snort

"Just get Ophelia to suck your thing or whatever."

He looked down and saw her still having her mouth shut; this made him discouraged.

"I can only do it until the minx opens her mouth."

Alan stood still for a minute. He realized that her ass was like, clearly in front of him, giving him a nice idea. He raised his hand high up in the air, and brought it down on her left backside with enough force to make the girl scream. She screamed loud enough for her mouth to be open.

This gave Brutality a quick second to shove his shaft like nearly down her throat. This made Ophelia stop screaming but made her pissed. She had his organ resting on her tongue, with the head touching her throat. She hinted a taste of saltiness from his skin, not arousing, but kind of good.

"Stop looking and start sucking." Brutality said sternly "I want to see how you do for a first-timer."

She still resisted his orders without moving her tongue or any sort of body part. It wasn't going to help at all though; the saliva in her mouth was being produced, and this made Brutality a little twitchy. By twitchy, I mean horny, this made his organ throb worse, and he was trying his best not to moan loud. Especially with the anticipation of a nice feeling arousing him in a second.

"Alright, it seems that I will have to walk you through it." He said with sarcasm

He lifted his hands up from his side, and brought them towards Ophelia's head and one on the back her neck. He forced her frontal body area to where her head would move back and forth, which made her tongue rub up against his member. He continued to grasp her frontal body until he felt it was no longer necessary; he let go of her hair and her neck.

"Keep on sucking, unless you want me to spank you with my truncheon." Brutality stated.

Ophelia whimpered as she began to suck him off by herself. Of course she did not want to be smacked on the ass or whatever. She started off by lightly grazing her tongue across his length, feeling his ridges across the top of her mouth. She then decided to tease the jerk cop by twirling her "female appendage" (I know, it sounds stupid), across the slit on the very base center of his harden member. This made him moan and purr through his throat. He started to slowly thrust his hips back front and back, to ensure that his dick hits the back of Ophelia's throat. For the pleasurable feel and to piss off the blushing blonde. She felt him thrusting into her mouth, which made her gag out and accidently drool out the saliva that connected the both of them. She took out his appendage quickly, with a strand of saliva being left dripping off from her mouth, mixed with her fluid and saltiness from the skin she had contact with. This made Brutality furrow his eyebrow at her; he was enjoying this.

"Don't gag sexy" Brutality barked seductively "You were doing good."

He grabbed the back of her head, and forcefully pushed her head back to his awaiting organ, making it insert back into her mouth. He made sure to push Ophelia's head deep to where her forehead would touch his stomach. She moaned as she almost gagged again from him nearly choking her out. Brutality decided to control her own sucking by keeping the back of her head in full contact. He gripped her ponytail by the base. He began to push and pull her head on his member, continuing to make her moan while he hit the back of her throat, and causing friction with him and the roof of her mouth. This sent a stimulating pleasure to his stomach and to his lower region of his manhood. Like a warm feeling mixed with vibrations going through his whole body.

He was not able to put on his poker face as he heard Ophelia moaning in a different tone, which was a good thing. This sent vibrations from her moan onto his very lubricated cock. She started to feel a new tasting liquid ejecting from the tip of Brutality's head. _It must be the taste of precum. _Ophelia thought from the taste. _It kind of tastes salty, but sweet in a way. _This was arousing her than she would have imagined. She attempted a quick glance at the backside of her by moving her head slightly under Brutality's grasp. Ophelia saw her mentor giving her backside a nice, long stare; with a hunk of love look. Alan had his cock in his hand, and was slowly moving his hand up and down from the base to the tip. There was a

This had in fact, made her even more aroused. She really enjoyed the feeling of her two lovers just ruling over her with the atmosphere being nothing of sex and lust. Ophelia could feel her opening starting to moisten from the thought of them going to ravage her again. Just as she was caught up in her own thoughts, she heard a loud deep moan from above. She looked up to see Brutality with his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. Ophelia felt a tighter clutch on her hair, and a more forceful pull on her head, making her throat a good fuckable hole. In a matter of seconds, she felt a strong vibration of the object in her mouth, which then leads up to an immediate feeling of a warm, sticky spurt meeting with her tongue. Her eyes widened at this very awkward situation; the liquid started to run down her throat.

Brutality let go of the back of Ophelia's head with a loosening of his clutch on her hair. She released the connection between her and the Officer by taking out his limp member from her mouth. She felt his juices running down on the side of her mouth, onto the bed. A smirk rose upon her face, as she took her arm and wiped her mouth off with the frontal area of her forearm. Ophelia focused her glance now on Officer Brutality, who was lying on his stomach on the bed, panting and sweat coming from his face. She got on her knees and continued to stare at the police officer. With the silent beginning to make an awkward tension, Brutality finally spoke up as he lifted his head for his weary gaze to meet the sexy surgeon.

"You were actually good for a first timer." He huffed through breaths

Ophelia looked over in another direction to conceal her blush starting to bring heat to her face. That was a disturbing but kind of considerate compliment.

"Uhhh, I guess thank you for that." She replied shyly "Although I didn't really like you coming in my mouth."

"What could I do, you sucked me good."

Brutality crawled over to her to where he was beside her and contained her in a grasp, with his arms wrapped around her abdomen. He pulled Ophelia closer to his body and flipped her face down on his body, and laid down with his back to the bed. Brutality gave her a little smirk as he grabbed a hold of one of her forearms, while he trailed his left hand down the lower half of her body, to her behind, and to her very soaked opening.

He started to tease Ophelia by slowly moving his two main fingers in a circular motion against her opening. Thanks to the lubrication, this made the experience seem a lot easier and more pleasing. She tilted her head up and moaned in ecstasy as she felt him tugging and feeling her folds slither in his wrath.

"You're extremely wet." Brutality whispered through breaths that sent fireworks into Ophelia's body. God, his voice sounded sexy when he was being horny.

"Well… Yes, I am." Ophelia replied seductively, "Your fingers teasing me are not helping. It is only causing a predicament for the three of us."

"Let me and Alan help you with that."

Brutality took his soaked fingers away from her region, and used both of his hands to lift the girl off of him. He placed her right beside him on her stomach once again face down.

He crawled back over to the backside of her body, and sat on his knees right between her legs.

"I will assume that I shall get my dick sucked." Alan spoke out

"She is ready for some loving if you know what I mean." Brutality replied

Alan got up from the side of the bed, and made his over in front of Ophelia's face. He grabbed his member with his index finger and thumb, and directed it more in front of her face, to where it was closer to her mouth.

"Officer said that you were good for a first timer. I want some physical proof from you personally." Alan said

"You're going to get it." She plied with the hunk of love look.

She took his throbbing erection and engulfed it fully into her soaked mouth. Now that she had him inside her, Ophelia began to run her tongue all around the length of Alan's erection, making him moan with his head tilted backwards.

"Seems that you are a natural with your tongue." He responded in a husky tone "But lets ante it up, shall we."

Alan finally got out of his ecstasy filled stage, and gained enough conscious to know what to do properly. He faced his attention towards Brutality with a tilt of his head frontwards. He saw him staring right straight into Ophelia's soaked opening.

"Yo, get your gaze away from her crotch and pay the fuck attention to what I want you do to!" Alan exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear in the room and catching Brutality's attention.

"What do want?" He replied with annoyance

"What I want you to do to this girl sucking me off right here" Alan started while pointing to Ophelia below him still teasing him "Is to do her nice and rough,"

That was the end of his statement right before he focused himself back into enjoying his blowjob. Brutality of course liked the idea, and wasted no time into getting prepared for his action. He positioned himself upright where he settled his weight upon his knees pressed against the comfort of the bed cushioning. He grasped Ophelia's waist with both of his hands contoured onto her skin. Brutality pushed her torso towards his awaiting organ where it met by the resting of the head pressed up her soaked clit. He felt her body shudder to the contact made just now. Ophelia quickly took Alan's member out of her mouth, and immediately turned her head towards Brutality that was in back of her. He gave her a big shit-eating grin while rubbing himself along the length of her opening to tease her. Thanks to it being wet, the lubrication was satisfactory.

"Damn it, you need to stop teasing me." Ophelia panted while being on all fours.

"Come on, let me enjoy this for a bit. Besides, you feel good back here." Brutality smirked

"_Anata no seiko! Anata no meinu" _She swore back in reply "Fuck me already, I'm horny and awaiting for you entrance!"

He did not respond, he kept on doing what he was doing, and that was teasing her. Ophelia grunted from the tension building up in her body from what the Cop was doing. She felt a hand grasp her hair, and yelped as her frontal area of her body was forced back near Alan's body.

"I'm not going to wait for you." Alan growled in a seducing manner "So get on with it"

She had her whole entire face pressed against his torso, right in front of his impressive organ. Ophelia obeyed the recent request and took his length back into her mouth, feeling the warmness return to her mouth. Right at that exact moment, she felt something go deep inside her pussy, making her moan loudly in ecstasy. A thought popped up in her head that told her that Brutality was just ready to ravage her hole. It was fine with the blonde. _I wonder if he can do a better job than Alan? _

Ophelia felt her whole body tremble as Brutality began to push himself in and out of her at a incredible speed. He was hitting that spot that would make girls crazy if stimulated, and _just. Oh my God, was Brutality doing it right!_ Her mind was beginning to get fuzzy, and disrupted her on her job to pleasure Alan. Yeah, you can guarantee that the surgeon boy was getting a nice blowjob, although in a sloppy manner. But he couldn't care less right now, if the girl does a good job, then all right. All Ophelia can manage to do is move her tongue around and graze his member lightly while deep throating it as best as possible. The fact that she was being pounded nicely in the rear made her body go forwards and back made it where Ophelia didn't have to put much effort into moving her head. Awesome.

She moaned repeatedly for every time Brutality pulled out, and shoved himself back into her core. The moans let out sent vibrations from her throat to Alan's cock; this made it better for him, of course. It sent a much more stimulating feeling through his body every time. Without him even noticing, Ophelia sneaked one of her hands above and started to massage the both of his testicles. A low utter moan escaped from Alan from the sudden feeling taking over his loins.

"Yeah, -ugh- keep on going you dirty –ugh- girl!"

All she could do was moan a reply, which was inaudible due to the cock in her mouth.

Alan was barely able to contain himself; all he was doing was moaning and gently massaging the back of Ophelia's head. It gave a significant amount of pressure from pushing her head forwards a bit, making the experience more intense. Both of the men continued to either slam his hips against the blonde's backside or taking advantage of his organ getting slicked.

"Ohh g-g-aa-hh, you feel so good." Brutality lightly purred loud enough for both of Alan and Ophelia to hear. "No wonder Alan came so hard."

"Mmmhh, ffrrcckk mmrrr hhrrddrr." She moaned through Alan's shaft.

Brutality started to feel his body beginning to tremble. He pumped himself harder and faster, smacking his hips along Ophelia's backside, the thrusting still continued. Ophelia heard him utter a deep-sounding moan with his face filled with redness and eyes tightly shut from the ecstasy. But at that same time as the thought popped up, she felt a weird, tingling, sensation starting to interfere in her stomach, right at the border of her nether region. _Hm, this is what I think they call your climax_.She thought through moans. In just a few quick seconds, Alan began muttering curses under his breath, signaling that he was ready for the climax. She then felt the second shot of his seed splash in her mouth. This nearly made her choke, but luckily, Alan pulled his organ out of her mouth, given the opportunity to swallow down the substance.

Ophelia gulped down his juices loud enough for everyone to hear, and felt it slide down her throat all the way to her stomach. She looked up and saw Alan climbing off the bed with no longer an erection (lets just say he's gone limp, ok).

"I'll let you and the Officer finish off together," He said to Ophelia

After he said that, she felt an intense power overload of pressure going from her stomach to her reproductive organs. She let out a very loud moan, almost sounding as if it was a scream. Ophelia's juices gushed out of her aching opening as her orgasm rode out through her body. Even while in the state of being in an orgasm, she could feel Officer Brutality unload his seed deep inside her womb.

He pulled himself out, leaving a trail of his semen on the backside of the person below him (sexy blonde). After the both of them had finished their climax, they both fell frontwards on the bed, on their stomachs'. They were panting excessively, and were looking tiresome from the session of recent sex. Without Brutality and Ophelia knowing, Alan got his pants back on and walked away out of the room. Before he reached the door, he turned his head and stared at the two lying in bed.

_I shall leave these two alone; it would be so cute to see them in the morning. _Alan smiled to himself. He then walked out of the room leaving only two people here.

The room was completely silent now; they both preferred it that way. Brutality

regained most of his conscious, and looked at the side to see the blonde female basically tired enough to not care what's around you (Like being on weed, lolz). He grasped her by the stomach and pulled her closer to him. Ophelia shook her head and turned around to see the cop smiling at her. She smiled back and just snuggled up to him.

"I love you"

"Hm, I love you too Maggot."

They both shut up and enjoyed the room being silent, and fell asleep.

**What is the lesson we learned today kids?**

"**Never have sex with two dudes with the words "Probe" and "Brutality" in their names"**

**THE END**

**I accidently had a fan-girl moment at the end. Heh, sorry if this story is way late, to be honest, it was awkward as fuck when I wrote the lemon scene. It is just weird to write about people's crotches. But thank the God that I got this finished; I'm as happy as Sonic finding a chilidog. My next story will be a sleepover fan-fiction. Beware; there will be a lemon (possibly the last one before I write another lemon), and some drug use; mainly weed. I hope it will be funny to you guys. I will try to get it up here before New Years Day. Next time, I see you guys! I have to go create more screwed up stories! Peace Out.**

**Merry Chistmas.**

**:D**


End file.
